


Reverberations

by Hans_On



Series: Once Upon An October [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_On/pseuds/Hans_On
Summary: There's a speaker, a dildo and a song that SLAPS with the bass!*Third day of Promptober challenge on the Profound Bond server!*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Once Upon An October [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reverberations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KhajitTink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhajitTink/gifts).



> Khajit Tink posted a video in the Prompts that lived on my phone for two weeks.
> 
> QQ BB gave me the song to make the bass boom.
> 
> Might I suggest you actually put on Seven Nation Army - Glitch remix when you get there. You're welcome.
> 
> #18

He’s been looking forward to today for almost two weeks.

Since Bobby had said he had a doctor’s appointment, Ash was on vacation and Benny had switched to part-time, today was the first day it would be him alone at the garage and it was a Thursday, their slowest day.

If anyone would be coming in it would be during lunch, which almost guaranteed there would be no visitors between one and five. 

Not that Dean even needed four hours but the glorious promise of what he could get up to with all that time made Dean jittery the entire morning.

Quite apart from the plug inside him - a stretching tease rather than stimulant, but perversely adding to his anticipation.

When the morning went with only the one expected drop-off and lunch passed with only a tire change, Dean settled back into the first bay, languishing over a filter change due for pick-up tomorrow and prolonging his anticipation by choosing something mellow and pulsing for his music selection, being played through Ash’ Pioneer STW45 bass speaker.

The speaker currently on a shelf above Ash’s workstation was the star of today’s fantasy and the moment it came off that high shelf, the game was on.

He had his favourite six inch silicone with suction attachment in a duffel with a tube of lube, a bass speaker that could shake the leaves off a tree and all the time in the world. Dean grinned to himself, shifting on his feet fighting a chubby. It was going to be a truly excellent afternoon.

When it was a quarter to two and he had finished all the minor tasks he could find for himself to do, Dean moved to the area behind the car, in front of Ash’s workbench and reverently lifted the large rectangular speaker, placing its cone face-side up on the floor.

Tightly-strung with anticipation, he got his supplies together there too and then stripped, out of his work jumpsuit, then the ratty-jeans and long sleeves, then vest and underwear. Standing in the garage buck ass naked was weird as hell - but the best was yet to come.

Dean spread his legs and leaned over the trunk of the car that was blocking anyone from the outside just looking in the bay and catching him naked. He wiggled almost excitedly and reached back for the plug, grunting and biting back a moan as he pushed delicately at the grip.

The lube was long since dry and he was aching pleasantly, every clench of his ass begging for friction, deeper, more. Dean legitimately lost track of time until his chest was on the car, cock trapped between his body and the smooth, cool metal of the trunk and he was moaning softly about to start humping the vehicle.

God - the thought flashed through his mind of laying naked on Baby and just jacking off slow - Dean pulled out the plug with a needy sound and used his other hand to squeeze the base of his cock as it jerked savagely. Sweet pie in the sky, he’d come before he even got the music on at this rate.

Dean let go of his weeping cock with a loud, slow exhale and looked down at the speaker. Right, the set-up. Kneeling on cement was a bitch, even with the soft pads they used on the creeper trolleys for under the cars. Shifting his knees forward onto it he could faintly feel the reverberations from the speaker and Dean bit his lip, reaching for the remote to stop the song currently on. He knew exactly which song he wanted...but first.

Pulling the silicone cock out from under his clothes stuffed back in the duffel, Dean set to work, bending out the edges of the suction cup to the speaker’s smooth cone, making sure it would stay. He gave a light tug or two and was pleased at the lack of give. Licking his lips as he got the lube out, he placed that on the mat next to himself before scrambling for the player’s remote.

Eighteenth on the playlist… White Stripes ‘Seven Nation Army’ Glitchmob remix. 

Dean lubed the dildo up slickly with his hand, careful not to go all the way to the base, and then squirted a generous little glob right at the tip. Tossing the tube back in the duffel and hoping he hadn’t gotten any lube on his clothes, Dean looked at his makeshift sybian and just about drooled. They should have done this sooner.

Dean levered himself up, threw a leg over the speaker like he was mounting a horse and turned to face the garage front, looking down at the lubed dick promisingly behind him. He held down on the base gently, remembering he couldn’t actually put his weight down on the speaker either and lowered himself using his thighs, huffing softly as the wet glob of lube rubbed up his ass crack before he positioned the head at his opening. 

So good, so good, so good; and the ache of himself dry and the wet cock entering him was just what he needed to probably stop himself coming instantaneously. He released a strangled happy moan as the wide head worked into his loose hole and groaned as he wiggled downward slowly, getting himself wet.

He flexed his thighs and gave an experimental rock of his hips and - nope, still firmly attached. Reaching for the remote and dragging in an expectant, heady breath, Dean hit play.

At first there was practically nothing, then a low build up that he barely felt except for one vibrating note that almost tingled. But then the intro was getting louder - more bassy... 

The first verse had his eyebrows raised, body poised and trembling at the new sensations. And it was fucking new, feeling like his spine was vibrating as he rose and fell gently and then -

_ ‘...the message coming from my eyes says leave it alone!’ _

“Oh!” The chorus, that dropped a harder line of bass and Dean had listened to the song before but wasn’t expecting to feel it, in his fucking ass. But it wasn’t… that bad. He could...he could do this.

Dean used his thighs to rise slightly and swiveled his hips gently, almost laughing at the softer vibrations and the reverb distortions that came randomly and unexpected. 

_ ‘That ain’t what you want to hear, but that’s what I’ll do.’ _

Oh yeah, he had this… he was going to ride this thing like a bronco and the fear he’d had that this would overwhelm him was silly. He could have gone for Darude ‘Sandstorm’.

Dean was sure he had it. Up until the second chorus hit - with even heavier bass and more percussion hits that gave more vibration than before. Long, scratchy notes, sent pulsing echoes from where he was impaled, up his spine, into his goddamn chest. His laughter turned into a desperate whine as he reached for the bumper of the car in front of him, feeling betrayed as his cock jerked, Hell his whole body, at one of the bursts of percussion.

“ _ Shit. _ ” The song was definitely increasing the bass intensity as it went on, he was feeling it not only at the base of his spine and sparking upward but now in his thighs, shaking not just from strain but the pounding music acting on his muscles. The distortions were violent, he couldn’t anticipate them and it was - God, amazing.

The third verse gave no quarter and Dean was trembling, head bowed, face turned into his arm and the other hand on his cock, just holding tight. If he even fucking stroked once he was going to be gone before this got anywhere…

_ ‘Make the sweat drip out of every pore. And I’m bleeding and I’m...’ _

“Fuck!” Dean grit out and ground down with his hips, as far as he could without putting his weight on the damned speaker and then keened aloud, biting into his arm as he got himself arched just right for the next percussion beats to tag his prostate unmercifully. Fuck, fuck yeah, he was gonna… shit! He wasn’t even going to make it to the last chorus of a four minute song how fucking sad was that?

“Hello?” 

Dean gasped out and then caught his breath, viciously biting his lip. Someone was at the door of the bay, Dean could hear the soft sweep of footsteps -

He almost drew blood as he sank his teeth into his arm, final chorus starting and the intensity just as powerful, swelling - fucking...fuck! He came, shooting out of his fist and up his torso before he got a cupped grip. Dean groaned out, eyes squeezed tight and toes curled and shuddered apart, his orgasm blinding and caught on one excruciatingly long note at the end of the song. His body jerked through aftershocks while Dean gouged nail marks into some lady’s back bumper, praying to God whoever this guy was, he didn’t decide to walk into the bay and catch him here hunched over a speaker with a dildo up his ass and obviously having...finished.

“Anybody here?” Came again searchingly as Dean lifted his head and blinked slowly. He heard a quiet shuffle of feet as another song came on and then Dean could breathe, huffed out a panicked whimper as he heard the guy walk away heading to the office. 

It would take him a minute to see no one was there and come back here again and he couldn’t be caught like this. He was like family but Bobby would fire his ass if a customer caught him being a perv at work.

Dean pushed up off the dildo, getting to his feet like a newborn giraffe on Nat Geo and tugged his t-shirt from the duffel to wipe his chest and stomach, wringing his soiled hand through it too before pulling out the work jumpsuit. Guy didn’t have to know Dean was buck ass naked in it.

He had just tossed the shirt down on the workbench, zipped up and was turning for the sink to clean up a bit when he heard someone clear their throat. Dean froze like a deer in headlights, knowing he was still huffing and flushed, hoped the guy he took a quick look at in the bay doorway would put it down to him having been working.

“Yeah can I help you?” Dean was better at customer service than this but he didn’t look the guy in the eye as he continued to the sink just off the side of the bay, to wash his hands and splash some water on his face.

“Hopefully.” He paused as Dean went about his business. “My name’s Castiel Novak...uhm, I’m having some car -” As soon as he heard feet moving Dean swiveled, barking out a command.

“No customers in the bay dude.” He barely got to swipe his hand over his face and then dry on his arm but Dean hustled back around the car and bodily approached the dude - hot dude actually, to try to herd him back out.

Did not need the guy going in to see the scene of the crime because there were incriminating speckles of come all over the floor and creeper mat - if he managed to ignore the elephant in the room of the purple dildo on the speaker still pounding out music.

Out in the sunlight, Dean felt a bit more professional and in control of the situation as Mr. Novak blinked up just slightly at him and cleared his throat taking another step back. 

“Yes, apologies. So as I was saying…” Dean tried for the surreptitious sweep, up lean legs and thick thighs and skimmed the suited torso for the gorgeous face, dark-scruffed and with generously pouty lips pursed seriously between words. He might have lost track of what the guy was saying when he met his eyes, Dean had to look away and flit back again because he didn’t want to stare but damn.

“... started making this troub-err…” Then he paused and blinked, looking down at the ground behind Dean. “Umm…” A sudden wide and sunny grin broke across his face, followed by a burble of laughter.

“What?” Dean asked, enchanted, concerned and offended all at once because he felt like he was being laughed at dammit. Bright blue eyes crinkled with mirth as Castiel struggled to control his laughter.

“Your… your dick appears to be rolling away.” Dean turned as Castiel pointed to - yes, ever loving God, his favourite dildo rolling around on the nasty ground, still lube covered and wet having picked up everything along its path of escape.

“For the love of-! Goddammit Cas.” Dean narrowed his eyes, even though he could feel a rabid flush on his cheeks.

“No, no I’m sorry.” Castiel cleared his throat and pulled his expression back somber. “I see I’ve interrupted something...private. I’d hate to have to… tell your boss?” Dean rolled his eyes but bit back a retort about Cas being the one who broke scene and went along with it.

“Don’t. Please...I can, I’ll fix your car for free.” Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly. “We can talk about it inside.” They still had about two hours.

Dean scooped up his unruly dildo on the way back inside behind Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you decide to join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/profoundbond - please be 18+ years, thanks! )
> 
> Part 2 - Coming Soon
> 
> Comments loved, kudos welcome! <3


End file.
